Fate's Tricky Methods
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: Because there's no point in trying to avoid fate. In the end, we all end up the way that it wants us to be. It is our ventriloquist, and we're just the dummy.
1. The Change

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter! Exciting, right? Anyway, review and let me know what you think! :)**

**The Change**

It all started in my fifth period science class.

We were learning about genetics and Punnet squares when the phone rang. The teacher scanned the room, and when he found me, said, "Luna, principal's office."

I nodded and walked out of the classroom, wondering what I could have done. When I got to the principal's office, a man was sitting next to the principal in a pink chair. It was a pretty amusing sight. The principal was a strong-looking woman with brown hair and kind eyes. She always wore designer clothing, and I'm pretty sure that she didn't buy it off of a principal's salary, so her husband's probably rich.

The man next to her was an big man with black hair and blue eyes. He looked wise, yet somehow crazed.

"Hello, Luna," said the principal, "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Barnes. He owns a psychic facility in New York."

"Cool," I said uninterestedly.

Seeing my impatience and boredom, the principal said, "But let's get to the point. We all know that you see things that other people don't. Am I correct?"

I took in a shaky breath. Of course she was correct. Everyone in this town knew how I was different. But they didn't call it 'different'. They called it 'evil'.

I had pale skin, black hair, and unusually bright green eyes, which was bad enough. Bad enough to make people go up to my dad and say, "You should really get your kid contacts." Bad enough, that in first grade, kids would dare their friends to come up and touch me. Bad enough to make all the teachers scared of me.

But no. That wasn't it.

I could also _see _things. I would get this itching feeling in my hand, and I would just start drawing. The picture would always be of something grotesque, and it would always come true. But I was never able to stop it, because all I was given was an ability to draw the future. And I don't know if you've noticed this, but pictures don't usually have a thorough description of the place, date and time. Especially not the ones that I draw.

"Yes," I answered.

The man studied me for a moment, and then said, "Do your drawings always come true?" I nodded, and he continued. "At the Institute, you'll learn all about your powers, and how to use them more efficiently. I understand that your drawings are usually of misfortunes?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Wouldn't you love to be able to stop them? To save people?"

"Ye-"

"Don't you want to be a hero? To be loved by everyone? To be admired? This is your chance. People won't be talking about you like you're a freak anymore. They'll be talking about you like you're their savior."

I had to admit, that idea actually made me smile a little bit. A seventeen year old girl? Being admired? It was a pretty neat thought.

Instead of giving in to my first impulse(to scream yes and immediately go home and pack my bags), I decided to be careful with this one. So I said, "And where would this Institute be?"

"In Manhattan. I've already bought your tickets for the train ride, so you would just have to pack your bags and go."

"How long would I be staying there?"

"As long as it takes," Mr. Barnes said with a smile.

But then I had a thought: I couldn't leave my dad. My mom had just died a year ago, and my dad was still recovering from it. There are still some days where he refuses to go to work, and spends the day in his room with his door locked. I need to be there for him.

I sighed. "I can't."

"Now, Luna, I'm making you a great deal here. We would send money to your family, buy you all the clothes you ever wanted, and teach you how to control your powers. And it's all for free! Why won't you accept this offer?"

"It's my dad. I can't leave him, or else something bad's gonna happen. I just know it."

"Well," started Mr. Barnes, "We can always send money to your family, so if that's an issue..." He let his voice trail off.

"Well... I guess that would be okay."

Mr. Barnes clapped his hands together. "Great. We leave tomorrow. Just meet me at the train station at around noon tomorrow morning."

I'm pretty sure I was in a daze the whole way back to the classroom. And while the teacher continued on about heredity and physical traits, I could barely stand it.

I mean, how the hell am I supposed to break this to my father?

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, guys. I promise that they'll be longer in the future, it's just that it seemed like a good place to stop this one. Anyway, I need some character ideas. Anyway, review! You can review the story and send me your character idea, but it has to be in this format:**

**Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Age:**

**Clothing:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Curly or Straight Hair:**

**Pale or Tan Skin:**

**Nationality(if extremely defined, like more than 75% asian with black hair, or an irish girl with red hair and blue eyes. If there isn't a distinct nationality, leave this part blank):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationship To Luna:**

**Any Other Relationships:**

**If The Character Is Classified As A Certain Type of Person(ex. prep, jock, emo, etc.):**


	2. The Friends

**A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter. Review guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks. :(**

**The Friends**

Let's just say that breaking the news to my father wasn't exactly as easy as I had hoped. But in the end, he let me go, just like I knew he would. But at dinner, he was completely tense. I didn't have to ask why.

The next morning, I got ready like usual, putting on black skinny jeans with a purple tank top, and my black sweatshirt. I straightened my hair, and put eyeliner on my freaky green eyes. My dad was still asleep, as it was now Saturday. I left a note on the table for him, so he could read it when he woke up.

I grabbed an apple from the pantry and headed outside to wait for the bus that would bring me to the train station.

About forty five minutes later, I was at the train station, looking for Mr. Barnes. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was 12:07. And it's not like I really knew him or anything, but it didn't seem like he would be the type of person to be late, so I searched the train station. After about 10 minutes, I began to get worried. I looked inside souvenir shops, a bakery, and then my eyes settled on Mr. Barnes.

He was in Starbucks.

I shook my head, even though on the inside I was smiling. I walked inside Starbucks, but Mr. Barnes didn't even notice me. He was really engrossed in the menu up on the wall.

"I hear that the frapacinnos here are really good," I said to him.

He jumped and turned around. "Oh! Luna, I'm so sorry. I was here on time and everything, but then I just saw the Starbucks and-"

"Enough said. But let's hurry up before we miss our train."

And with that, we left Starbucks and boarded my ticket to freedom.

I plugged in my earphones and watched as the world passed me by.

When we got to the other train station, we got into Mr. Barnes's car, and drove to the Institute, where I'd be staying. When we got there, I had to admit, it didn't look like an institute; it looked like a big house.

I walked inside, and Mr. Barnes told me that there were three bedrooms, and five people, so some of us would have to share.

I walked into one of the rooms, to see that there were already two kids here. They both looked around seventeen, which was my age. One was a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and the other was a girl with caramel colored skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi," the girl said to me, "I'm Violet, and this is Jason. We're still expecting two more others, I guess, since you just arrived."

"Hi. I'm Luna." I shook hands with both of them.

And over the next two days while we were waiting for the others to arrive, I learned that Violet and Jason were both very easygoing people. We pretty much talked the days away.

That is, of course, until the others arrived.

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware that this is a very short chapter. But until I get at least one review, I'm not posting any more chapters of this story. Review, people!**


End file.
